


The Sex-o-Matic 3000

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Dirty Pair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, PWP without Porn, Robot Sex, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Kei buys a new sex machine for her and Yuri to have fun with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story because I wanted something I could just dump fetishes into when I feel like it, without having to think about structure or plot. It's not as well thought out as my other stories, but that's what makes it relaxing to work on.

“Yuri! Yuri, check it out!” Yuri looked up from the book she was reading and saw Kei push a giant box into their living room.

“Kei, what is that?” Yuri asked. Kei snickered and slapped the back of the box, causing the sides to fall open. Inside was a chrome, bullet-shaped machine slightly taller than Yuri wider than two women.

“Ta da, the Sex-o-Matic 3000!” Kei said, “I saw it on the net and thought it would be fun to try it out.”

“How much did this cost?” Yuri asked, putting down her book to stand next to Kei in front of the strange machine.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll save money. With this baby we will never have to buy another sex toy ever again.” They did go through a lot of sex toys, “Come on Yuri, get naked, I want to try this thing out.” Kei grabbed Yuri’s top and pulled it over her head and threw it aside, then pulled off her own top. Yuri, more confused than anything, took off her shorts at the same time as Kei, leaving to two in their Go-Go boots.

The two briefly looked at each other’s tattoos. A while ago Kei had the idea of getting each other’s name tattooed on them. Kei’s name and a red heart was tattooed just above Yuri’s crotch, and Yuri’s name and a blue heart was tattooed above Kei’s crotch. The two turned to face the machine.

“Sex-o-Matic 3000, activate.” Kei ordered. The machine started to hum, and a panel opened near the top, revealing a lens.

“Thank you for purchasing the Sex-o-Matic 3000, Couples Edition. We appreciate your patronage. Please stand by for your personalized sexual evaluation.” The machine said in a pleasant, robotic voice.

“Ooh, she sounds hot.” Kei said. A rectangular hologram shot out of the lens and passed over the two Lovely Angels’ bodies. While the machine scanned them, Kei picked up the instruction manual, which had fallen on the floor when she had opened the box.

“Evaluation complete,” the machine said, “height, age, body mass index, proportions, erogenous zones, and body flexibility have all been scanned and stored.”

“It sure is thorough.” Yuri said. Kei was too distracted by all the modes her new purchase had to hear her.

“We can name her!” Kei looked up at the machine, “Sex-o-Matic, your name is now Jenny.”

“Acknowledged.” Jenny acknowledged.

“Why Jenny?” Yuri asked.

“I just think it’s a cute name. Jenny, run Level 0 stimulation.” Several hatches opened on the sides of Jenny, releasing several metal tentacles with large white cartoon gloves on the end. Two sets of hands extended towards Kei and Yuri and grabbed their breasts , and started gently massaging them.

“She’s so gentle.” Yuri said. Kei nodded in agreement as the hands started thumbing their erect nipples. Yuri let out a small sigh as Jenny ran a finger around her areolas.

“Is she better than me?” Kei asked, sounding a little jealous.

“Tons.” Yuri responded. Kei let out an indignant huff at Yuri, then cried out as one of the hands pinched her nipple.

“Please relax.” Jenny said. Two more hands emerged from the machine and extended towards the girls. Each hand cupped one of the girl’s crotches and started rubbing its fingers along their slits.

“F-fuck,” Kei stammered out, “she really knows what she’s doing.”

“Yeah.” Yuri agreed. Jenny kept playing with the girl’s tits as it fingered their pussies. Jenny sensed that its owners were struggling to stand up under her assault and sent out eight more hands. Four of the new hands cupped their asses and the other four lifted and spread apart their legs, leaving them suspended off the ground.

Judging from their rapid breathing and increased heart rate Jenny determined the Dirty Pair were close to cumming. It rubbed the girl’s cunts faster, tracing its middle fingers along their labia while pressing against their clits with its thumbs.

“Kei, I’m cumming!” Yuri yelled.

“Already?” Kei said. Yuri let out a piercing scream as she came, squirting some girl-cum over Jenny’s hand and on the floor.

“Sheesh Yuri, you were really-AHHHHHH!” Kei’s orgasm came suddenly, spurred on by Jenny pinching her nipples while sending pulses through its thumb to hit her clit. Kei arched her back as she came, held aloft by Jenny’s hands. The ladies were held in midair, their new sex machine letting them fully enjoy their orgasms. Eventually they calmed down as Jenny gently laid them down on the ground next to each other. Panting, Yuri curled up next to Kei, who put her arm around her girlfriend and stared up at their ceiling.

“That-*pant*-was-*pant*-amazing-*pant*-Kei.” Yuri said, reaching up and cupping one of Kei’s breasts.

“*pant*-Yeah,-*pant*-Good job Jenny-*pant*”

“You are welcome,” Jenny replied in its polite, stilted voice, “please enjoy these photographs to commemorate the session or to share with friends.” A thin slit opened under the machine’s lens and spit out two photos: one of when Yuri came, and one of when Kei came, and landed on the floor.

The Lovely Angels rested on the floor until Yuri said: “So, what else can it do?”

“What? You want to go again?” Kei responded.

“Of course. We have all day.”


	2. Chapter 2

“In that case,” Kei said, “let’s keep going. Jenny, begin next level stimulation.”

“Acknowledged.” Jenny said. Four tentacled hands emerged from Jenny, lifted the girls up, and placed them in front of itself, lying side by side on the floor.

“What’s it doing?” Yuri asked, lifting her head up from the ground to look at Jenny.

“You’ll see.” Kei said, opening her legs up for Jenny. Two new slots opened on Jenny at level with the girls, and two large rubber phalluses emerged. They were two of the biggest cocks Yuri had ever seen, real or otherwise, lengthwise and widthwise. Jenny’s manufacturers apparently didn’t care for realism, since they were smooth, and red and yellow, and they appeared to already be coated in some sort of liquid. While Yuri couldn’t see all of it, the fake cocks were attached to large pistons.

“This is gonna be great.” Kei said, looking at the fake dicks.

“I don’t know if I can take it.” Yuri said.

“A big slut like you? I’m sure you could take all sorts of cocks at once.” Yuri stuck her tongue at Kei.

Jenny positioned the fake cocks up against the girl’s pussies. It stopped, resting against their openings, teasing their pussy lips without entering. Jenny moved the cocks, their wet tips sliding up and down against their cunts. Kei sucked her breath in through her teeth and Yuri curled her toes, both enjoying the light sensation.

“Does that feel good?” Jenny asked.

“Mmmm yes it does, Jenny.” Yuri responded.

“Stop teasing us already and fuck us.” Kei ordered.

“Acknowledged.” Jenny stopped its current motion and started pushing the toys into Kei and Yuri. The girls squirmed under Jenny’s slow, deliberate penetration.  
“Shit,” Kei said, “they really are big.”

“Told ya” Yuri added.

“Are you feeling discomfort?” Jenny asked.

“Fuck no,” Kei said, “keep fucking us Jenny, fuck us hard!” Jenny kept fucking the girls, pushing the dildos as far as it could until their pussies had practically enveloped the cocks. With their pussies stretched out Jenny pulled back the toys, letting the girls feel each millimeter pass through their holes. The machine moved the toys back and forth, slowly increasing the tempo as the Dirty Pair’s got use to the huge dildos.

The girls heard whatever mechanism moved the dildos get louder as it moved faster, slamming into the girls with a rhythmic, heavy chunk-chunk noise, moving at an unstoppable pace. The Dirty Pair were practically pinned to the floor, the sex machine never stopping or slowing down. Not that they wanted Jenny to stop. Instead Yuri was holding her legs up with her hands to give Jenny easier access, while Kei kept her feet on the floor.

“She’s so fucking big Kei I love it.” Yuri shouted over Jenny’s mechanical noises.

“Babe you look so hot getting fucked by that cock,” Kei said back, “I wanna see you cum all over that thing.” Two tentacled, gloved hands came out of Jenny.

“Commencing clitoral stimulation.” Jenny announced and began rubbing the girl’s clits as fast as safety regulations allowed. At the same time, it sped up the dildos, no longer trying to draw out the girl’s pleasure but instead fucking them as fast as possible, looking like some high-powered factory machine working overtime.

“Shit,” Yuri said as her clit and pussy were assaulted, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Jenny, make us cum at the same time.” Kei ordered.

“Acknowledged.” Jenny replied, slowing down her stimulation of Kei slightly to allow Yuri to catch up. The girls turned their heads so they could watch each other cum.

“Kei, I’m cumming!” Yuri yelled.

“Me too!” Kei responded. The two girls climaxed simultaneously, watching the other one’s face as the wave of pleasure spread throughout their body. Both girls screamed so loud they could be heard by the people downstairs; Yuri’s scream was more of a high-pitched shriek while Kei’s was a long moaning sound, and Kei arched her back on the floor as Jenny slowed down its toys.

As Jenny monitored the girl’s heartbeats and breathing, it pulled the toys out of their cunts with a wet sound, leaving their pussies gaping and sore and they lay on their apartment floor.

“That was really intense,” Yuri said.

“Yeah,” Kei agreed, then added, “let’s rest a bit, then try a higher setting.”


End file.
